


Swimming Lesson

by drunkhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Lesson, M/M, Pool, Professor - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Swimming lesson, Water, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkhes/pseuds/drunkhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a swimming lesson for his birthday. That's how he meets Louis, his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lesson

Harry always have been a very reserved person. At first, when his sister Gemma bought him swimming lessons for his birthday, he was quite mad. He knew what Gemma wanted to do; she wanted him to make some friends. But Harry didn't want friends. He liked to be on his own. After a few days, Gemma finally convinced Harry to go. He didn't accept because he wanted to take swimming lessons. He accepted because he wanted to make his sister happy. He knew how sad she was since their parents died in a car accident. Harry also was sad, but he wasn't as close to his parents as Gemma was.

He opened the door in front of him and entered into the changing room. Three guys were there. He saw a toilet cabinet and decided to change in there. He took off his black T-Shirt and replaced his tight pants by shorts. He came out of the cabinet and put his bag in a locker.

When Harry arrived in front of the pool, someone was looking at him. "Are you Harry Styles?" The man said. "Yes", replied Harry. The man wasn't very older than him, maybe two or three years.

He put a feet in the pool. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot. He put his second feet in the water and went down the stairs. The water arrived at his shoulders. He walked in the water and got close to the man. Harry was impressed, he never saw someone so beautiful during his whole life. "Hey, I'm Louis", he said. He put his hand in the air and Harry shook it. Louis was quite short, and Harry was quite tall. Louis' voice was gorgeous, just like his body.

"Okay, so today you're going to learn how to swim", said Louis to the men in front of him. He showed them the position they should take if they didn't want to drown. Harry wasn't listening to what Louis was saying, he was looking at how his muscles would tense when he did a move and at his perfect lips when he talked. Louis looked better than an angel.

Some minutes after, Louis said to his students to try to swim. They were all able, except Harry, who didn't listen to the lesson. The angel in front of him came to help him. He took Harry's legs in his arms and put one of his hands under Harry's stomack. Harry could feel Louis' soft hands. Harry spread his arms in front of him and made circles, like he saw Louis do earlier.

While removing his hand, Louis touched Harry's dick. Harry flinched and looked at Louis. He didn't know if it was an accident or not, but he knew that Louis was smirking. Harry couldn't stay here any longer, he felt his dick getting bigger. "I... I need to go somewhere, it was nice to meet you", Harry said to his professor before going back to the changing room.

He looked at his left and at his right, no one was there. He ran to his locker and opened it. That's when he heard the door behind him open. Louis. "Do you need help?" He said. "N... No.. I.. Um" Harry wasn't able to form a correct sentence. Louis got very close to him and put his hand on Harry's dick. "I'm sure I can help you", he said. "I... I don't know if it's a good idea, i should probably go back home and-" "Shhh", Louis interrupted him. He was playing with the border or Harry's shorts.

Then, without a word, he pulled down the shorts. Louis took Harry's lenght in his hand and started to rub it a bit. "Hmm", Harry moaned. He started to move his hand faster and Harry closed his eyes. "Do you like it? Do you like me having control over you? I'm sure you do", said Louis in Harry's ear. "Louis... Hmm.. Oh my god.. Fuck, Louis.."

Without a word, Louis stopped and Harry opened his eyes. He saw Louis on his knees in front on him. He mouth was getting closer and closer to his dick. Louis put it in his mouth and moved his head. Harry automatically closed his eyes, but that's not what Louis wanted. "Open you eyes and look at me", he said. Harry opened them and looked at Louis. "Angel", he said. This word made Louis go faster. Harry was moaning louder and louder. "Louis... Fuck".

The next second, a liquid came out from his dick and went into Louis' mouth. Harry felt on his knees Louis said: "I have to go back now, bye Harry". "Wait", Harry said, "Can I have your number?" Louis shook his head. "Not today, but if you come back next week, maybe". With these words, he got out of the room.With a big and cute smile on his face, Harry put on his T-Shirt and his Jeans and went back to his car.

Harry was happy. Today, he didn't only learn how to swim. He also learned he was gay and he fell in love. Not with a random guy, but with an angel called Louis.


End file.
